Ravager of Time: Perseus Jackson
by Max1129
Summary: Kronos succeeds in overthrowing the defenders of Olympus as well as the gods. But Kronos screws up, and sends Percy Jackson into the past, when he was 12. Lets see what happens. (Continued with the permission of Maxim1, the original writer).
1. August 18th

Chapter 1: 18th August

Life had no more meaning. At least, not to Percy Jackson; He stood at the entrance of Mt. Tamalpais. There was an escalator, as black as coal.

He stepped on it. The escalator started moving towards the summit at a great speed. On the way, Percy was immersed in thoughts. He was thinking about the previous day, 17th August, when everything came apart. Annabeth, Mom, Nico, Thalia, Grover, Tyson, even the Gods had been defeated. Typhon had then set course to all the major cities in the World, to destroy it. Percy's friends had been taken prisoner. They were a bribe. A bribe in order to kill Percy. But he was willing to give up his life in order to save that of his friends. But he didn't have a clue about what was to come….

Percy reached the Summit, Mt. Othrys, the titan stronghold. He walked towards the entrance, as bravely as he could. He noticed several garden gnomes. Two of them resembled Connor and Travis Stoll. _"Medusa..." _Percy thought.

When he reached the hall room, he saw Kronos (in Luke's body) sitting on the Dark throne. The twelve Olympian gods were chained to sides of the huge chamber. His friends were hanging from a chain suspended over the cliff. In Kronos' hand was a remote. Percy understood from his menacing looks that the remote could either release his friends, or drop them off the cliff.

"Percy Jackson, the 'Mighty' savior of Olympus" Kronos boomed. All his friends looked at him. They were in a very weak condition, as if they were here only for a purpose, and Percy had a horrible hunch that the purpose was almost over.

"So Percy, have decided? Will you join me, the ruler of the World, or are you still willing to die in order to save your friends?"

"You can have me, Kronos. Let my friends go." Percy's voice was calm, yet it was full of anger.

"Percy, no!" Annabeth screamed. "Don't" "No" "Please, no" were the various request Percy's friends and even the Olympian gods shouted.

"As you wish, Percy" Kronos laughed loudly before he pressed the button on the remote and, screaming with terror, his friends were dropped from the cliff.

"No, Kronos, Noooooo!" Percy shouted on the top of lungs. He felt something inside him get released, like a beast that had been chained for eternity. "You promised you'd let them go." "I did let them go, Perseus, but I don't remember saying that I'd let them LIVE. Hahahahhahahahha!" Kronos laughed with pure pleasure.

All of sudden, lightning broke open in the sky. There were massive hurricanes surrounding the Castle now. It looked as if the clouds themselves were about to burst open. "How is that possible? I have Zeus and Poseidon under my captivity. Unless….." Kronos looked at Percy and was very much surprised.

Percy's eyes were no longer sea-green. They were red and black. There was a massive black aura around him. His body flickered with red electricity. His fists were clenched. He looked up, towards the heavens and let out every emotion in one horrible scream.

The earth itself started trembling. Large chunks of the floor, surrounded with a green aura, rose around Percy. "YOU WILL PAY, KRONOS!" Percy yelled.

Then Kronos committed the worst mistake of his eternal life. He tried to slash his Scythe at Percy. But he accidentally opened a hole in the Space-Time continuum. And, because of the force of the scythe, Percy Jackson was sucked into the hole.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo" Kronos yelled. He couldn't open the hole again. As he didn't know the exact position in which he had slashed. He knew that Jackson had been sent into the Past. He knew that this could be the end of him, as Percy would remember everything. And, to take out his anger, he caused an earthquake throughout the South-American continent.

"Ha...Ha-ha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Poseidon laughed like a Madman. Kronos looked at him, utterly bemused. "In your face, _father_" Poseidon said the word father like a disease. "My son will defeat you in the past. So go ahead, torture me all you want, BASTA…" Poseidon couldn't end his sentence as Kronos stabbed Poseidon in the stomach with his Scythe. And, with a scent of seawater, Poseidon vanished into stardust. All the gods knew that Poseidon was not dead; he had been imprisoned in Tarturus. But that didn't stop the male gods from wincing, and the female goddesses, including Athena, had teared up. "Bah. That stupid moron and his moronic son." Kronos spat.

Percy woke up, Riptide in his hands. He looked around. But he nearly yelled when he saw is mother sleeping on the next bed. However, confused, Percy wanted to go and check the calendar. That's when the weirdness started. Percy noticed that he no more seeing from the view of a six feet tall guy, but from that of a 5'3 one. He looked at his body, and sure enough, his body was as skinny as twelve year old's. But that could mean only one thing. That he had time- travelled. When he saw the calendar, his doubt was confirmed. It was the month of June, 2006. Suddenly, there was a loud boom-like noise.

Sally woke up and turned to Percy. "Hurricane." Percy rotated his head the 90 degrees he needed to see his mother looking at him worriedly. He stared. Then he hugged her tightly.

"Percy what..."

Before Sally could respond, a loud pounding sound echoed throughout the cabin. Someone was outside.

Sally sprang out of bed and threw open the lock.

Grover trotted in, and just like he remembered, he wasn't wearing pants.

"Searching all night" he gasped. "What were you thinking?"

"Grover. I'm so glad to see you." He then hugged him too. Grover, who looked stunned, couldn't reply.

"Percy," she practically yelled to be heard over the downpour. "What happened in school? _What didn't you tell me?"_

This time, he immediately replied and described Mrs. Dodds and the three old ladies to the best of his memories.

As Percy explained the full story, his mom slowly got paler and paler. She grabbed her purse, and Percy was already by the door with his red rain jacket.

"Get to the car. Both of you. _Go!"_

"So, Percy, about my, um, problem…" Grover started.

Percy held a finger up. "Now is not the time. Let's get the hell out of here."

So Sally, Percy and Grover sat in the car, and while Sally drove, Percy was in deep thoughts. _"So now that I am in the past, I have a pretty big shot of saving everybody. And Kronos, this time, I'll make you pay. _


	2. Dionysus has a change of thought

Chapter 2: Dionysus has a Change of Thought

* * *

The way Percy was grinning, he could've been classified as a mentally challenged kid.

He gave no shit to the fact that the Lord of the Dead had sent a Minotaur after him. He didn't care that Zeus was after his life (for a wrong reason).All he cared that his friends were alive. He wouldn't take his eyes off his mother.

"Mom, pull over exactly 40 meters ahead, and then run away from the car.

"Perce, have you lost it?" Grover asked. "Dude, believe me. Mom, please." Sally looked in Percy's eyes and she saw a sense of determination, maybe even desperation. "Fine, tell me when to stop." Percy grinned again. Ten seconds later, he shouted "Now, stop the car." Sally hit the brakes. Then Percy, Grover and Sally ran away from the car, just in time to avoid a vicious looking lightning-bolt. "_Di immortales", _Grover cursed in ancient Greek, "Percy, how the Hades did you…" "Grover, run now, talk later" Percy yelled. Suddenly, there was a loud bellowing sound. Percy looked over his shoulder to spot Mr. Beefy Bull in pursuit of the trio.

"Mom," Percy said in a fake scared voice, "What the heck is that thing?"

"Pasiphae's son," my mother said. "I wish I'd known how badly they want to kill you."

"But he's the Min—" Percy repeated what he said the last time.

"Don't say his name," she warned. "Names have power."

"Percy," my mom said. "When he sees us, he'll charge. Wait until the last second, then jump out of the way— directly sideways. He can't change directions very well once he's charging. Do you understand?"

"Sure, Mom." Percy nodded confidently.

* * *

"Hey Chiron," 12-year-old Annabeth spoke up to Chiron, with whom she'd been having a conversation, "I have a strange hunch that this night, we are going to have a new camper.

"Yes Annabeth, Grover is supposed to arrive any moment with the new camper, Perseus Jackson." Chiron said.

"Perseus …. I wonder if his mortal parent named him after a Greek hero on purpose or was it just a co-incidence." But Annabeth knew that Demigods had no co-incidences.

Just then, there was a loud thunderclap. Annabeth and Chiron ran towards the boundaries of the camp. When she arrived there, she saw the Minotaur.

"No way. Which kid could be that unlucky? Chiron, we have to help…" Annabeth tried to say, but Chiron said "Annabeth, he has to survive this on this own."

Annabeth looked on in horror as she watched the boy, feeling a strange sensation of worry for a kid she never knew.

Scene Change

Seeing the Minotaur, Percy felt a sudden feeling of hatred. Percy brought out Riptide and clicked it. The pen changed into Riptide.

Sally and Grover looked at Percy in surprise. "Percy," Grover said, astonished, "How did you get your hands on that sword. That sword belongs to-"

"To Mr. Brunner" Percy finished.

As the Minotaur rushed towards the trio, he freaked out at the sight of Celestial Bronze. Percy commanded the water in the rain to rejuvenate him.

Then he raised his hands, and willed a large funnel of water to rise. Sure enough, after a tugging sensation in his gut, a large watery funnel, as tall as skyscraper rose from the sea. Then Percy hurled the entire water at the Minotaur.

It only had the time to grab Sally. '_For the best…'_ Percy thought. The water washed upon the Minotaur, and while Sally dissolved in golden light, the bull-man disintegrated into dark sand. Then Percy collapsed.

* * *

Percy opened his eyes to see Annabeth smirking as she was feeding him Ambrosia. Ah.. Sweet Memories.

"Why, hello!" Percy said, smiling at Annabeth. She just smiled back.

"I'm Annabeth." She introduced herself.

"I'm Percy. I'd shake your hand, but I can't even move it." He said with a grin.

"I'm sorry about your mom." She said, her voice soft.

Percy just stared at the wall, lips pursed.

"What's gonna happen at the summer solstice?" She asked.

"It's the longest day of the year, isn't it?" He said, and Annabeth suppressed a smile.

"I mean, everybody's talking about something being stolen." She said, looking at Percy suspiciously.

"I'm sorry, but do I look like a Hermes kid? I thought it was pretty evident... how long was I out again?" He asked.

"Two days"

"Yeah, two days ago, when I controlled water. Who's the Greek god of water and seas?"

"Poseidon" Annabeth said, a little disappointment coming to his face."Anyways, how do you know so much about Greek Gods and your parentage?"

"Grover, the G-man, told me everything." He said.

"Oh," Her face turning into one of a proud smile, "Can you guess my godly parent?" She asked.

"Let's see here," He said, "A beauty with brains, you must be the daughter of... Athena!" He looked up, and saw that Annabeth was blushing red, obviously because of the 'Beauty with Brains' compliment.

"You're right. Want to get of bed now?" She asked, and Percy noticed she was speaking very gently with him, despite knowing the fact that he was the son of Poseidon.

"Yup, i'd like some fresh air now." And the two of them went out of the room, Percy taking some support from Annabeth.

* * *

As they reached the porch facing the meadow, Grover approached them, wearing his baggy jeans and rasta cap.

"Yo Percy. Feeling all right?" He asked.

"Yeah. Hey, Annabeth. Mind if I talk with Grover for a while?"

"Sure, no prob." She said, with a little resentment, as if she wanted to be with Percy. Then she went away.

'_Operation Re-establish Life: Phase One Complete_' Percy thought, with an air of triumph.

Looking at Grover, he snapped his fingers."You told me about the Greek Gods and everything." He said. Grover simply nodded.

Percy quickly appeared by Annabeth's side, and then scared her behind.

"BOO" He shouted in her ears. She stumbled back and almost tripped, but Percy caught her hand and pulled her up.

"Not funny, Percy," She said, but she was smiling, "Let's take you to Chiron and Mr. D."

Together, the three of them headed towards the Big House.

* * *

"I need to hear this from you Chiron," Said a man dressed in a Hawaiian shirt that probably even the people of Hawai didn't wear, "The new kid, Perseus Jackson, is a kid of Poseidon?" He asked.

Chiron nodded to confirm his suspicions.

Just then, Percy, Annabeth and Grover arrived at the Big House.

"Chiron, here he is" Annabeth said as she nudged Percy ahead.

Percy looked at Chiron for a second, then stared for 2 more, and finally said with a false-shocked expression, "Mr. Brunner?" He asked.

The Latin teacher turned and smiled at me. His eyes had that mischievous glint they sometimes got in class when he pulled a pop quiz and made all the multiple choice answers B .

"Ah, good, Percy," he said. "Now we have four for pinochle."

He offered me a chair to the right of Mr. D, who looked at me with bloodshot eyes and heaved a great sigh.

"Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now, don't expect me to be glad to see you."

"Thank you, sir." Percy said and sat down in the chair next to Chiron. Even from that far, Dionysus smelled of Alcohol.

She came forward and Mr. Brunner introduced us. "You already know who this is, Percy. Annabeth, my dear, why don't you go check on Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him in Cabin Three."

Annabeth said, "Sure, Chiron."

Then she sprinted off down the lawn, her blond hair flying behind her.

"I must say, Percy," Chiron-Brunner said,"I'm glad to see you alive. It's been a long time since I've made a house call to a potential camper. I'd hate to think I've wasted my time."

Percy just smiled.

"Grover," Mr. D said impatiently, "are you playing or not?"

"Yes, sir!" Grover trembled as he took the fourth chair, Percy knowing fully well why he was trembling.

"You do know how to play pinochle?" Mr. D eyed me suspiciously.

"Yes sir. It is the best human invention, next to Diet Coke and Pac-Man. I would expect all civilized men to know the rules." Percy said, and from the look he got from Dionysus, he knew he had impressed him.

"Well then, Percy. Do you know who I am?" he asked.

"Hmm," Percy mumbled, giving the look that he was seriously thinking. Then he finally said, "Lord Dionysus, God of Parties and Wine."

"Darn straight. And I thought the sons of Poseidon were dolts." Dionysus said, and then looked at Chiron. "This one has the makings of a hero."

They started playing the game, and Percy was winning because he had lot's of practice.

"So, that means the gods of Olympus are real." He said, with an understanding look on his face.

"Percy, tell me, who told you all this?" Chiron asked, clearly suspicious.

"Why, Grover told me while we were in the car." Percy answered, all eyes turning on Grover.

"Oh" Chiron said, but clearly he was not satisfied.

"Looks like the game goes to me." Dionysus said, tallying his points, but Percy intervened.

"Lord Dionysus, I believe I win." Percy said, tallying his points. It was a hundred more that Dionysus, 150 more than Grover and 10 more than Chiron.

"I'll take your leave then." Percy said, got up and left, Grover following him.

"_Maybe not all demigods are rotten..." _Dionysus thought.


	3. Clarisse's butt gets whipped

**Chapter 3: Clarisse's butt gets whipped**

"Just how did you do that," Annabeth asked, downright confused.

"Till date, not a single demigod has even managed to get close to get Dionysus to even tolerate him, and here you are, acting like his best friend."

"Annabeth, relax."

"But-"

"Annabeth, give it a break." Percy said, a little frustrated with her curiosity, but then again, she had always been an inquisitive girl.

"Anyways, let's give you a tour of the camp. It's great." She said, looking in all directions.

Percy just smiled. He knew that this place was great, but he didn't mind listening to it again.

As they were heading past the girl's washroom, they ran into Clarisse.

"Who the hell is this newbie?" Clarisse asked. "This," Annabeth started, "Is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"So, a son of Poseidon, eh? Well, don't expect us to kneel before you, Prissy!"

"Whose daughter are you?"

"Ares, God of War."Came the answer.

"Well, that explains the bad smell." Percy retaliated.

"How dare you!" Clarisse yelled and charged Percy, but he was quicker, quickly bringing out Riptide. As Clarisse charged at him, she brandished her spear, which was crackling with red electricity. Both ran towards each other, and then Percy somersaulted over her, then quickly turned and, with a quick strike, broke the spear in half.

"You slimy-" Clarisse called Percy words so bad that Chiron would have washed her mouth with soap every day of the week.

Percy decided to end it by summoning water from the toilets and hurling it Clarisse, and just for fun's sake, her cabin mates. They were thrown back 20 meters.

"Maybe now you'll kneel before me." Percy said, "Let's go, Annabeth."

* * *

" .CRAZY!" Annabeth said, but she was laughing as hard as Percy."I mean, you take out the Minotaur, you impress Dionysus, and then you give Clarisse, the biggest bully here a serious butt-whipping thrashing. I want you on my team for capture-the-flag." She said all of that in one breath.

"Yup" Was the only reply.

They approached the cabin area. It was just as Percy remembered. They were arranged in a U shape, twelve of them nestled in the woods by the lake. They were arranged with Zeus and Hera at the base, then five cabins on each side, odds on the left and evens on the right.

They all faced a commons area about the size of a soccer field, dotted with Greek statues, fountains, flower beds, and a couple of basketball hoop.  
In the center of the field was a huge stone-lined fire pit. Even though it was a warm afternoon, the hearth smoldered. A girl about nine years old was tending the flames, poking the coals with a stick. I knew that it was Heistia.

"Hey Annabeth, you go on. I need a minute."

Annabeth simply smiled. Percy guessed that Annabeth was thinking that Percy was having trouble taking it in. But the truth was, he needed to speak to someone.

As Annabeth walked away, Percy approached the fire pit.

"Hello. I'm Percy Jackson.' Percy said.

Heistia turned around, obviously suprised.

"Don't you feel burned up if you're tending to the flames in the month of June." He asked.

"Hello Perseus Jackson, I'mm Heistia, goddess of the Hearth." Percy bowed to her.

"You know, Percy, you are the first demigod to talk to me in a long time." She said wistfully.

"Why doesn't anybody talk to you?" Percy asked, expressing real concern.

"They don't have the time to do so, or so they think. Anyways, nice talking with you." She stated, smiling.

Percy bowed once again, before going towards his cabin. He found Annabeth standing there, looking at the trident above the door.

"What'chya thinking?" He questioned.

"It's just that, you know, Athena has a bad history with Poseidon. There has always been enemity and rivalry between their children. But," She paused, gazing at him with a soft expression, "Looking at you, I get the unmistakable feeling that we are mean to be friends. I have a lot of feelings for you, just can't decide whether they are positive or not."

"When you've decided, tell me." He said in a very confident tone. Annabeth smiled.

"You'll be the first to know."

Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand and dragged him around the common area, stopping at each cabin. Demeter cabin wasn't really attentive, they skipped Ares, Athena cabin greeted him casually, Apollo cabin were friendly enough, Hephaestus just glanced at him and offered him to learn to construct weapons, Aphrodite cabin squealed when they saw Annabeth had grabbed Percy's hand, predicting about a budding romance, Dionysus's kids offered him grape juice.

They visited the Hermes cabin the last. As Percy entered, he recognized a lot of faces, like Connor and Travis, Chris Rodriguez, Ethan Nakamura. But Percy's eyes sought only one person. And there he was. Sitting on his bed, he looked up and saw Annabeth and Percy. Annabeth blushed, as she always used to when in his presence( that part always infuriated Percy).

"Hey Annabeth, is this the new guy? Well, anyway, I'm Luke Castellan, son of Hermes and Senior Counsellor of Hermes Cabin, not necessarily in that order." He introduced himself.

"Hey, I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and the only kid in Poseidon cabin, not necessarily in that order." Both Percy and Luke laughed. On the inside, Percy wanted to guillotine this guy with Riptide, and tear apart each of his limb.

"So, Percy, You're gonna train with us and Athena cabin. Also, you're on our team for capture-the-flag."

"See you, Luke." Percy said and then, without a word, left the cabin.


End file.
